


Cinnamon

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Spamano Week 2017 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Autumn, Crossdressing, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, spamano week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: “I’m gonna clean up the house, okay? You should go out for a little bit.” He tells Lovino, ruffling his hair and kissing his forehead. “Don’t forget, we have the costume party later, and we still have to pick out some nice costumes. We’ll head over and grab some before the party, alright?” He asks gently, kissing Lovino’s lips gently, lifting his chin to kiss him a little deeper before pulling away. Lovino smiles softly into the kiss, loving the feeling





	Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> "Fall has always been my favourite season. The time when everything bursts with its last beauty, as if nature has been saving up all year for the grand finale." - Lauren DeStefano

The heavy smell of the house is replaced quickly by the crisp scent of autumn air. It’s Antonio’s favourite time of year. He likes to clean out the house during this time. The air is chill and fresh out in the country, and the leaves are all turning orange, red and yellow. Pumpkin spice and cinnamon fill the air of all the cafes he walks by and the stores start to sell nice scarves in preparation of the cold that always comes too soon. He smiles when he notices his lover sitting on the couch. 

“I’m gonna clean up the house, okay? You should go out for a little bit.” He tells Lovino, ruffling his hair and kissing his forehead. “Don’t forget, we have the costume party later, and we still have to pick out some nice costumes. We’ll head over and grab some before the party, alright?” He asks gently, kissing Lovino’s lips gently, lifting his chin to kiss him a little deeper before pulling away. Lovino smiles softly into the kiss, loving the feeling. 

Lovino stands up when they break apart. “Okay, that’s fine. I’ll just go pick us up costumes while I’m out, okay? And I’ll bring them back.” He kisses Antonio’s cheek before leaving, pulling a light jacket and a scarf on before leaving into the world. He smiles as he looks at the leaves falling to the ground and hears the children playing in the park two streets over. Their small town is beautiful, especially in the fall. 

He can smell some pie and coffee as he walks by the cafe, promising to himself silently that he would pick up some to bring back, as well as a little something extra for the party. He makes his way to the little costume store down the street that always seems to ‘randomly’ crop up at the beginning of autumn by the little sewing shop, but Lovino knows that it’s the men and women in town flaunting their talents with the donated costumes. The fabric is supplied by the store for free, and whatever doesn’t sell, gets paid for out of pocket. 

Lovino loves their costumes. He’s never been disappointed in the years past. He steps inside, inhaling the smell of fresh cotton and fake leather. He notices the teenager behind the counter is drinking some coffee and briefly he wishes he would have stopped before coming. In the back of the shop, he notices a lovely red mask matched to a massive satin gown. 

He walks over to it, gently rubbing the material between his fingers. Immediately, he decides, this will be the costume for him this year. He pulls it down, along with the mask, and brings it to the front counter. “I’m gonna buy this, but I have to find a costume for my husband, so can you hold this?” He doesn’t care if it’s not his size, he’ll get it adjusted if it doesn’t. He spends a while looking around the shop, and also finds a nice brown wig, that he’s going to wear with it. 

The dress he finds for Antonio is one like the ones in the all the pictures he was shown of Antonio’s mother, a flamenco dress? He picks that up, checking the size. A bit small, but they can have it adjusted. He smiles as he brings that up to the counter as well, paying for them immediately. He takes the large bag and heads back toward the cafe, getting a coffee and slice of cake. 

Lovino can’t wait for the party that night, even though neither of their outfits are going to fit at the moment, he doesn’t mind. It’s still going to be a nice evening with friends. He picks up a pie and cake to bring to the party before heading home, hoping Antonio had had enough time to finish cleaning the house. When he walks up the driveway, he sees a few boxes labelled ‘free’, but he doesn’t question it. Antonio never gets rid of his stuff without asking. 

“Hey Tonio! I got our costumes!” He says, smiling as he walks into the living room. Antonio smiles brightly at him, standing up to take one of his bags. He kisses him softly, pulling him close. 

“Lovi, you taste like cinnamon! You were eating that cake again, weren’t you? You’re so cute.” He rubs his nose on Lovino’s before taking the bags, looking into these. “Mm, dresses this year? I think you just want to see me dance.” He winks back at his husband before pulling the bright red dress out of the bag. “Wow it’s so pretty. It looks like my mom's.” He hugs it to his chest. 

“Thank… Thank you, Lovi. This means a lot to me.” He turns and pulls Lovino into another kiss, a few tears falling. He runs off to their room to change. Lovino looks around and notices that nothing really got changed, just some old stuff from their attic is on the lawn. He smirks softly. Antonio is so funny sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> "And all at once, summer collapsed into fall." - Oscar Wilde 
> 
> Hello hello hello! I'm back with a totally new week challenge that I totally intend on finishing this time! Even if it means revising until 1 in the morning to get it just right! The prompt was dresses and canonverse, but I really can't do canonverse or write it, it's hard for me. Technically this could be seen as canonverse, if you would like. I wanted a nice, fluffy, happy story to kick it off, because usually I get much sadder! Looking forward to finishing this up! Hope you guys like it, and if you write, draw, anything, you should check out romanopes tumblr and join in, it's gonna be fun! (Sorry for the random halloween/autumn thing, I've been so anxious to describe an autumn scene and I??? Couldn't help myself)


End file.
